


Burying The Lead

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Family, Gen, Season/Series 15, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean tells Sam about Lee once everything settles down.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 20





	Burying The Lead

After checking over Sam and making sure he wasn’t injured, Dean sighed in relief and collapsed on the bed next to his little brother. Sam eyed him in concern. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded. “You remember Lee Webb?”

Sam grimaced but nodded. “Yeah. What about him?”

He sighed again and tried to build himself up to telling Sam what exactly went down. “Ran into him on a hunt - he apparently got out of the life and owned a bar.”

Sam noticed the use of past tense but didn’t mention anything. “Sounds nice. What happened?” He squeezed his brother’s shoulder, instinctively knowing Dean needed his support.

Dean appreciated it and flashed his brother a smile. “Turns out he was feeding people to the monster. Killed them both.” He was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed now (after checking Sam one more time, of course. He wanted to be completely sure he wasn’t dying anymore). 

His mouth dropped open. “Holy shit. Again, you okay?” Dean looked far from it, and Sam wanted to make sure that killing an old friend wasn’t his breaking point.

“I will be,” Dean answered honestly. He’d sleep this off and be fine in the morning - like always. 

Sam didn’t buy it but he also didn’t call his brother on it (recovering from almost dying yet again took a lot out of him). He pulled him in for a half hug. “Go clean up, Dean,” he encouraged.

“Fine.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair as he stood up, laughing at his brother’s protests, and then headed out for a shower. He waved to Eileen but ignored Castiel when he passed the two of them. 

Lee would just be a footnote in their story, and Dean was okay with that. He had done what was right and didn’t regret it.


End file.
